<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you have a good dream last night? by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037237">Did you have a good dream last night?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke makes sure Clive wakes up happy by poking him in his sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you have a good dream last night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Clive …” Luke whispered, watching his boyfriend sleep … it was about four AM, and he'd been upset all day long. It was like he had a cloud following him, telling him to just be angry all day … but he was barely any threat now that he was asleep. Laying on his side, facing away from Luke ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying there in a pair of loose fitting boxers, Luke rolled over, leaning against him, peeking over the wall that was his body. His shirt was pulled up a little, exposing a hairy midriff, Luke slid a hand onto Clive's stomach, feeling it rise and fall with each and every breath he took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive didn't move … and Luke smiled, sliding his hand underneath Clive's shirt, reaching up to his chest, prodding at one of his nipples. He hated when Luke did this while he was awake, often smacking his hands out of the way, before covering his chest, fighting his own blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke could see through it though, anyone could, especially when he responded to it like this. Hissing in his sleep, curling up a little, sighing. His brows came together in a tense expression, and when Luke stopped, he relaxed. Luke could see him twitching, his length slowly hardening …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached down, slipping his hands past the elastic of his boxers, feeling the hair on Clive's body before he pulled his dick out. It twitched in his hand, pulsing as Luke gripped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was red, Luke kissed his cheek, and he calmed down a little, allowing himself to be rolled over. Once he was on his back, a little of his hair in his mouth, nothing but the silent hum of the little fan they kept on their nightstand, Luke paused, and took in the sight …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sort of pretty like this, at least- Luke sort of thought so. He moved over on top of Clive, back facing him as he leaned down, blowing on his length. It jumped, and Clive was still, laying there as his member twitched, and throbbed with every little touch Luke gave. Eventually, it stood up on it's own, having been poked and prodded until it finally decided to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was drooling a little, and Clive's breathing was a little labored … but Luke knew he wouldn't wake up. He never did, so he lowered his head, and opened his mouth, listening to the slightly high pitched moan Clive gave him as he went down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Luke got Clive a little bit into his throat, he moaned again, toes curling up. So cute. Luke pressed a finger to his balls, before grabbing one, squeezing it a little as he slowly bobbed his head. The sound of Clive's breathing grew louder from behind him, steady whimpers echoing off of their room walls. Luke wondered why he didn't moan like this when they did it, he was always acting so cocky, teasing Luke for being so loud, but then he goes and acts this way …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke bobbed his head, hearing nothing but sorry little grunts and groans, eventually a hand found its way to his back, but Luke knew he wasn't awake, or he still wouldn't be making these noises. Clive was pulling at him, squirming around in bed, completely locked inside of what was probably a very nice dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke pulled off of him, and stroked him, gently kissing his tip, watching it throb. The veins became more pronounced as it shook, before Luke stopped completely, and watched Clive's body go stiff. He bucked his hips a little, and Luke smiled, watching him desperately look for friction before slipping back off into a slightly uncomfortable sleep. His face was tensed, and red, and he was breathing through his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke waited for him to calm down, going back to sleep as his tip dribbled liquid down the side of his dick. He hummed … and leaned down, continuing to kiss, and kiss. Clive sighed, his leg kicking out a little as Luke licked his tip, sliding his tongue around it. Clive would be so happy in the morning </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke kissed him again, and went back down, swallowing him as far as he could take it, going still as Clive turned his body a little. He couldn't push Luke off, it was nearly impossible for him, so he just laid there, holding onto the boy by his hips, heaving a little before finally … he let it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A timid little whimper as he came, gripping Luke's body. Luke swallowed it, not wanting to leave a mess for them to clean up in the morning, and slowly … it stopped. Luke pulled away, wiping his mouth, pulling Clive's boxers back up onto his hips. He turned, and laid down on top of him, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drooling in his sleep, lips slightly parted as he laid there, calm, peaceful …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke closed his own eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep, clinging to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke watched Clive as he tiredly ate his cereal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>playing on his phone. He sat at the table while Luke was making himself some eggs and toast. He looked over to Clive, who didn't look up … He apologized this morning when he woke up, saying he didn't know why he was so mad, and he didn't mean to yell at Luke like that, and he'd try not to anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke just smiled at him, and said not to worry about it, that things happen and everyone makes mistakes, but he was trying his best and that was all that matters … and now they were back to their peaceful life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clive -" Luke said, and Clive hummed, barely even eating- what was he watching? " Did you have a good dream last night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" … uh-" Clive mumbled, "I don't think I had a dream- or- I don't remember it right now …" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whaa? But you were making weird noises in your sleep! Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Yes i'm sure! Stop watching me sleep- it's weird- weirdo-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, "you were having nasty dreams again weren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not!" Clive said, despite the fact that his face was red. Luke smiled at him, and said nothing … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine- maybe I had a weird dream- maybe one about you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he mumbled, and Luke giggled. "is that why you're not mad anymore?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No- i just- couldn't ever stay mad at you- i love you …" he said, looking over at Luke, who had a really big, goofy smile on his face … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like an idiot …" Clive said, and Luke grinned, turning back to the stove, "you're so cute!" He said, and Clive sighed, not understanding why things were like this every time they got in a fight ...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>